


Lotus Flower

by sapiro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Akuma Attack, Fanfiction, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentioned Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapiro/pseuds/sapiro
Summary: [COMPLETED] Lily Rouge is a new student in Collège Françoise Dupont and is excited to make new friends. As days pass by, she manages to make new friends and develop tiny feelings for Adrien Agreste, yet she tries to deny it because she doesn't want to fall in love. Marinette notices how Lily gets "close" to Adrien and starts to get jealous. Lily starts becoming close to Alya, Nino, and Adrien and Marinette does not like the feeling. This causes a misunderstanding between the two girls, causing Marinette to make Lily feel bad and get akumatized into "Fleur de Lotus" (Lotus Flower).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	1. Lily Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Before I start this story, this story already exists in my Wattpad and it's complete! It's just that this version might be better because I have the chance to fix my weird English. So, this was my first FanFic, so it's kinda bad-ish. Well again, I hope you enjoy it!! A little disclaimer, Lily Rouge is my OC, she doesn't exist in the show, this also has no relation to the show. Enjoy!

It's a new day, Marinette is always looking forward to a new day so that she can mesmerize over Adrien.

Marinette sat down beside Alya, as usual. "Hey what's up girl!" Alya asked Marinette. "Not that much, Adrien isn't here yet." Marinette said in a disappointed tone.

"Hey Nino" Marinette said, "where's Adrien?"

"Oh he told me he'll be runnin' a little late but he won't be absent today."

"Okay everyone please settle down already." Miss Bustier said. "We have a new student." Everyone was shocked. Marinette barely noticed because she was busy thinking about Adrien. "Come here Lily, introduce yourself." Miss Bustier whispered. Before Lily was able to introduce herself, someone came rushing to the classroom. Adrien. Lily was mesmerized. She has never seen such perfection before. She gave him a shy wave, and he waved back. "Okay, class" Miss Bustier said, "Lily dear, would you like to introduce yourself?" She whispered to the shy red-head. "Hello everyone-" Lily stopped. She glanced at the whole class. "My name is Lily Rouge, and I'm obviously new here" she gave out an awkward giggle. "I'm excited to be here and make new friends!" She said with a little bit of energy. Her light green eyes sparkled.

As Lily was walking to the back row to sit and settle down, Juleka and Rose gave her a friendly wave, and she waved back. "Hello, Lily! It's nice to know that I won't be the only flower in the room" Rose gave a cute giggle "I'm Rose, it's nice to meet you! And this is my friend, Juleka" "Hello Rose, hello Juleka. I am very pleased to meet you." Three of them were already giggling. And the day went on.


	2. Small Talk

As days and weeks go by, Lily starts to developed feelings for Adrien. But she tries to deny it because she doesn't want to fall in love yet. "Hello" Adrien said, giving Lily a soft smile. Lily blushed and gave a shy 'hello' back to Adrien. Marinette notices from afar and starts to get jealous.

"I don't think I'll like this 'Lily'." Marinette said to Alya. "Why girl? What's the problem? Is it because she's talking to Adrien?" "What-WHAT no, no NO!!" Marinette said being really defensive. "If you say so, Marinette, or" Alya paused, "you think she's flirting with Adrien??" Alya teased. "Stop it Alya!! I've gotta go-" "Enough with your lame excuses Marinette." Alya laughed while walking away.

Lily started to walk away from Adrien. Then Marinette noticed that Adrien was looking at her and gave her a soft smile.

Marinette went home sad. She knows that Adrien only sees her as a friend, nothing more nothing less. But something about "Lily Rouge" is bothering her. "Just let her be Marinette, you never know, she just really wants to be friends with Adrien." Tikki said trying to cheer her up. "What happens if she wants Adrien more than a friend?" Marinette sunk her face in her pillow. "Well, we never know. Just give her time. She's just new anyway." Tikki said.

The next day came and Lily started to make more new friends. She talked to Mylène already, she already talked to probably the whole class! Except for Chloé Bourgeois who she really hates because of her unfair attitude to her fellow friends. "Hey Lily." Adrien waved while going to his seat. Lily just blushed and waved back. "Ouuu someone has a crush on you." Nino said teasing. "No, we're just friends." Adrien said in a confident tone. "So!" Said Alya to Nino and Adrien. "You guys wanna hang out after school?" Nino and Adrien both agreed. "Will Marinette tag along?" Adrien said. Marinette heard what he said and blushed really hard. Marinette was about to speak but Alya went ahead of her saying "Don't you dare try to make a lame excuse to not come. You are coming!" Marinette giggle "Fine." And all four were laughing.

"Aw Adrien and Marinette look so good." Lilly whispered to herself.


	3. Avoid

Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya were hanging out in the park eating ice cream. Until Alya and Nino spotted Lily walking on the sidewalk. Nino shouted out for Lily while Alya was signing her to join them. Marinette was nodding no and making X marks with her arm. Alya just winked at her and Marinette face palmed herself. Adrien put his hand on Marinette's shoulder and said, "Hey, don't worry Marinette" Adrien said smiling, "You know she really wants to get to know you more." Marinette couldn't deny what Adrien said. "Fine, I'll give her a chance." Adrien and Marinette just smiled at each other.

Lily sat down with the four of them and she whispered something in Alya's ear. "Adrien and Marinette look really good together. Are you really sure they aren't a thing?" Alya just gave a shock expression while Marinette started to make faces. She didn't like the idea of Lily joining her and her friends, especially, Adrien is with her.

Marinette got really stressed out "Hey guys, I'm going to take a little stroll." Then she left. "Marinette!" Adrien shouted. While struggling to stand up and catch up with her. "They do make a good couple." Alya said to Lily while smirking. "They just need to realize it." Nino said whispering to both girls.

"Marinette! Wait!" Adrien said while running to catch with Marinette. Marinette looked back to see Adrien chasing 'Me'. Marinette thought in confusion. 'Is this the moment where he will finally catch me? Where he will finally acknowledge me?' She thought. 'No. We're just friends. FRIENDS.' She stopped walking fast and turned to Adrien.

"Marinette are you okay?"

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go, I told my mom that I-"

"Are you lying?"

"Huh? No-NO!" Marinette said scratching her head. "Well I really got to go, it's nice hanging out with you guys."

"Are you sure?" Adrien paused. "Marinette?" Adrien gave her a 'dreamy eye' look. Marinette just blushed and smiled.

"I really gotta go." Marinette gave an awkward smile. "See you guys in school tomorrow." She smiled even if she felt sad.

"Just remember, I'm your friend-" "And I'm here for you." Adrien winked and walked away.

The next day Alya and Adrien tried to check on Marinette if she was doing fine, then Lily came along. "Hey, Marinette!" Lily said in a joyful tune. 'What's this girl so happy about?' Marinette thought. "Are you okay? You left when I came..." 'Why is Lily so concern???' Marinette thought, then she remembered what Adrien said to her. He told her to give Lily a chance. "Yeah Lily, I'm FINE." Then Marinette rolled her eyes and rested her head on her table.

The whole day, Marinette was bothered by Lily being "concern" for her and her talking to her friends. "There isn't anything wrong with making new friends." Tikki whispered. "I know I know, but...ADRIEN." She wasn't doing fine. She didn't like the idea. She didn't like Lily.


	4. Adrien Agreste

As days go by, Lily starts to become closer to everyone in the class. Especially Adrien. Alya notices how bummed out Marinette would be and would always try to explain that Lily just wants to make new friends. "What happens if she wants more than friends?!?" Marinette said. "Girl, don't jump into conclusions. You're just making yourself frustrated. Unless-" Alya paused to give Marinette a teasing glare. "Unless what?" Marinette rolled her eyes. "You're getting jealous." Alya smirked then sat down beside her because Ms. Bustier was on her way already.

'Alya does have a point. I am getting jealous.' Marinette thought, 'But what she doesn't get is that I am also feeling very left out...' 'I try to understand Lily, she's new, she wants to make new friends...kind off like Adrien when he first went to school...' 'but like, something is up with this Lily Rouge, and I can't seem to like her back.' 'I can't seem to see her the way other people like Alya, Nino, and Adrien see her.' 'All just because of jealousy.' Marinette rested her chin on her arm and stared into space.

As days go by, and Lily is surrounded by her new friends, she realizes things. 'There are some people who are meant to stay friends...' she glances to Adrien 'and some become much more than friends...' she smiled. 'But you, Adrien...might be these "some people" who are really meant to be friends.' When she realized that, she was hurt by the fact that the person she loves, even if she denies it, was only meant to be a friend. No more no less. 'He deserves more.' Lily glances then to Marinette. 'They look good, together, but they haven't seen it yet.' Lily stops with her thoughts because Nino and Alya were approaching her. "Hey, dude wanna hang later?" Nino said while doing awkward finger guns to Lily. "Yeah, sure I can!" She said with a big smile. "Hang on Nino, I'm gonna ask Adrien if he wants to tag along with us!" Alya started to walk at a fast pace in the direction of Adrien. "Sooo-" Alya said to Adrien. "Wanna hang with us later?" She said with a smirk. "Well -uh- I'll try?" Adrien said with an awkward smile. "Will -uhh- Marinette come?" "Hold on, I haven't asked her yet, maybe you could ask her." Alya said with a mischievous grin. "Sure I will later." Adrien said while scratching his head.

Later that day, Adrien eventually asked Marinette if she wanted to tag along with him. She, at first thought, he was asking her out on a date, Adrien felt ashamed because for some reason he got really nervous to ask Marinette if she wanted to tag along. Eventually, Marinette allowed even though deep down she didn't want to. She only said yes because, we all know, Adrien is joining.

As they were hanging out, Marinette felt really out of place even if Alya would sometimes chat with her. They all mostly paid attention to Lily.

'Lily is probably everything I'm not. She's confident. And most of all, she doesn't stutter and babble up her words when she talks to Adrien.' Marinette thought which made her look even sadder. Marinette stopped walking with them, then Alya noticed.

"Are you okay girl?" Alya asked with concern in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm good." Marinette forced a smile. "It's just that my mom just texted and she said she needs my help in the bakery." "So you gotta go then huh?" "Yeah, I'm sorry Alya, just tell them I said I gotta go and bye hehe." Marinette ran off.


	5. Colère

It was a new day, Marinette barely looks forward to new days because of Lily Rouge. She doesn't understand why she has so much hate, just for one girl. "Hey, Marinette we're gonna hang later. Wanna tag along?" Alya said. "Heyy Adrien's coming too." She said to Marinette in a teasing manner. "Fine, I'll come." Marinette said giggling.

"So where do wanna hang?" Adrien asked. "Nino was thinking of the park, and I agreed. Marinette and Lily also agreed." Alya smiled. "In fact, Marinette is already there. With Lily." Nino said. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Marinette and Lily alone?" Adrien said with concern. He knows that the two -mostly Marinette- don't go along. He didn't really like the idea of them being left alone together.

Meanwhile, in the park, Marinette sits on one of the benches waiting for Alya and the others and doesn't actually realize that Lily is sitting on one of the benches. "Uhh, Alya where are you already." Marinette whispered while typing on her phone. Tikki whispered, "If you don't know, Lily is sitting on one of the benches. I saw." "And what, what do you want me to do Tikki?! I don't want to talk to her." "Hey, Marinette." Lily awkwardly waved. "Who are you talking too?" "Uh me?" Marinette said in a squeaky voice. "Uhh, I'm talking to my -uhh- my p-phone! You know, slow loading." She gave off an awkward laugh. Lily sat beside her and Marinette didn't know how to react. "So uh, how are you Marinette? You didn't seem fine yesterday and you just left." Lily said looking concerned. Marinette didn't believe the look on Lily's face. "Oh, that, I'm fine -psh- don't worry about me. It's just that I -uh- had to attend to some, s-somethings -hehe-." There was an awkward silence between the two until Alya came with Nino and Adrien.

"Hey, guys!" Alya said waving to both Marinette and Lily. "You guys wanna walk around or just chill?" Nino asked. "I think I'd rather chill here, I'm a little tired." Lily said yawning. Everyone laughed except Marinette.

Everyone was enjoying except Marinette, everyone was laughing except Marinette. Everyone was smiling except Marinette. Adrien would constantly look at Marinette, he knew something was bugging her. "Hey guys, I gotta go..." Marinette said in a somewhat sad tone, showing a weak smile. Adrien stands up and walks towards Marinette and asks her if she's doing fine and if she's feeling well. Marinette denies and walks off. Adrien tries to catch up with her but Plagg whispers, "You should probably give her time. Give her space." "But she's my friend. I have to be there for her." Adrien didn't sound confident when he labeled her as his "friend". Everyone looked concerned, especially Lily. But Marinette didn't believe the concern Lily was giving to her.

Lily starts to feel sad because she feels like it's her fault why Marinette is feeling sad and out of place. Alya decides to catch up with Marinette to ask her what's up.

Marinette explains to Alya how she really feels about Lily hanging out with them, especially with Adrien. Alya tries to explain the side of Lily but Marinette still refuses to believe.

Marinette still leaves.

"Well we should probably split up already, I'm tired anyways." Lily said stretching. "Well then, I'll go ahead..." Lily said with a sad smile. Everyone went their own way and the day went on.


	6. L'étang

When Lily arrived home, she felt sadness and anger. She blamed herself that it was her fault why Marinette felt such certain emotions. She walks down her lonely hallway and opens a door, a door that reveals a small but beautiful pond. It was filled with Lily pads, Lotus flowers, and koi. She sits by the pond and feeds the koi, then picks up a lotus flower.

"Hmmm, I'm feeling a negative emotion." Hawk Moth says as he captures a butterfly and turns it into an Akuma. "Fly my little Akuma, and consume this negative emotion!" Hawk Moth said with a cruel laugh.

As Lily sat down peacefully, an Akuma enters in one of the open windows in the room and lands on the Lotus she is holding.

"Fleur de Lotus, I am Hawk Moth. I am granting you any power of your choosing, but in return, you must retrieve the earrings of Ladybug and the ring of Chat Noir."

"I won't fail you, HAWK MOTH."

Lily transforms into Fleur de Lotus, her red hair turns green and styled in a bun with the Lotus she was holding as a hair accessory. Her light green eyes turn pitch black, filled with evil.

Fleur de Lotus says to herself, "I must capture Marinette and protect my new friends from her! Using my powers that Hawk Moth gave me, I can trap Marinette in my pond forever and turn the people who get in my way into lotus flowers! Using my powers I can flood this whole city and bring my new friends with me!"

"Fleur de Lotus, don't forget your goal! Ladybug's Miraculous! And Chat Noirs!" Hawk Moth said, "If you fail, I can take your powers from you!"

"I won't fail you Hawk Moth, trust me!"


	7. Fleur de Lotus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, before I start off this new chapter, I realized how terrible my English spelling and grammar is, I don't know what happened. I speak English but I have no idea why it's so bad in my first Fan Fiction. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this, this story is also available in Wattpad (my user is _sapiro_ ). Thanks for support, hope you enjoy!

Fleur de Lotus flies out through the open window the Akuma entered. She started touching people which would turn them into Lotus' and those Lotus' would end up in her small pond in her house. "Marinette, where are you!" People are starting to run and scream. "Even better, where's Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

Nino and Alya saw the catastrophe that was going and Alya started to film it. Until Fleur de Lotus noticed them and flew towards them. "You're coming with ME." She said. She trapped them in a "protective" bubble so that she won't be able to touch them and turn them into lotus flowers. Adrien saw what happened to his friends so he quickly hid, "Plagg, claws out!" He turns into Chat Noir. "I need to contact Ladybug first before I come out to fight." After a few attempts, he couldn't contact Ladybug. 'I guess I'll be on my own first.' Chat Noir came out and said, "HEY YOU, FLOWER HEAD! WANNA FIGHT?!" Fleur de Lotus flew towards Chat Noir then he jumped. 'Come on m'lady, where are you?'

"Marinette!" Tikki said, "I think you have to hide and turn into Ladybug." "Why should I Tik-" Marinette saw Fleur de Lotus flying. 'I better hide fast, I don't think Chat Noir is good on his own.' "Tikki spots on!" She ran as fast as she could, 'Oh Chat, where are you.' -wait- "Chat is telling me to meet him on top of Le Grand Paris." "Guess I gotta go to him." Ladybug jumps in the air and springs into action.

"Nice to see you, M'lady, why so late? Did you miss me?" Chat Noir smirked. "Oh come on Kitty, we have no time to play games, we have to defeat this innocent Parisian." Ladybug said while pushing Chat away and ringing his bell at the same time.

"Ah, is this who I think it is?" Fleur de Lotus said, "The one and only Ladybug?"

"Yes it i-"

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT ABOUT CHAT NOIR?? WE'RE A DUO!"

Ladybug giggled, "Come on Chat, let's save Paris."

"Enough with the chit chat! Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! And, I believe that you have something that belongs to ME." "I am Fleur de Lotus, hand me over Marinette and your Miraculous' and if you don't, say 'bye-bye' to Paris 'cause I'll flood it down." She started to use the powers that Hawk Moth gave her (Which is also Hydrokinesis) and started to slowly flood the streets.

"Chat Noir, any idea where the Akuma might be?"

"Uhm, honestly I don't know, my guess is probably her hair clip, the Lotus."

"Wow what a smart kitty." Ladybug smiled. "Come on kitty, let's pick this flower." They sprung into actions. A few punches and kicks here and there,

"Enough with the games bug spray and rat chaser! Hand over your jewelry and Marinette! And I will leave you and Paris alone."

"What, what will you do with Marinette!" Chat Noir said, Ladybug saw the anger in his eyes and heard the anger in his voice. 'Why does he care so much about Marinette? Why does he care so much about ME? Chat Noir? Caring about Marinette? Seems o-'

"M'lady, look out!" Fleur de Lotus was about to touch her because she was distracted by her thoughts. But instead of Fleur de Lotus touching her, Chat protected her, he protected her with a hug.

Instead, Chat Noir was touched, not Ladybug.

Chat Noir vanished like mist. "Oh lookie-, you made me turn your little kitty into a flower!"

"Fleur de Lotus, what are you doing! How are you going to get the Miraculous of Chat Noir" Hawk Moth paused, "if he's a FLOWER?!"

"Don't worry Hawk Moth, I believe I know what I am doing."

"So, so you don't know what you're doing?! Remember, I can just take your powers from you." Hawk Moth started to hurt Fleur de Lotus,

"Yes Hawk Moth, I know. I'll get your stupid jewelry."

"Whe-where did you put Chat Noir?! Come, let's fight!"

"Hand over your earrings you stupid bug and you'll have your little cat back."

"No! I won't give up that easily! Chat wouldn't like that, I'll bring him back! I'll fight you, I'll fight you without giving you my Miraculous!" "What do you want with Marinette anyway! What did she do to you?"

"I JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER!"

"No Fleur de Lotus! Don't get distracted!" Hawk Moth said. Somehow he already knew the outcome of this situation.

"SHE DIDN'T LET ME! SHE DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE! I JUST WANTED TO BE HER FRIEND. I never meant her to feel such certain ways. But now, look where I am now, even better and STRONGER. Thanks to Hawk Moth, he's giving me the chance she failed to give me. He gave me the chance to redeem myself! IM TIRED! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A STUPID WALLFLOWER! Now, Hawk Moth has given me a chance, unlike Marinette."

Ladybug didn't know what to say, because Fleur de Lotus was talking about HER.

"Well-" Ladybug said with guilt in her voice. "Well, maybe she didn't mean it." She sounded so unsure.

"Why, WHY? What do you know about her anyway?"

"Well I know she's very kind."

"Kind? Pick a better word choice bug spray."

"She may have her reasons, okay, you should've just given her time. You should've given her time to process." "Have you even heard her side of the story? Of whatever situation is going on between you two?"

"..." Fleur de Lotus remained silent for a while.

"No! Fleur de Lotus! Don't get distracted!" Hawk Moth ordered. "My Miraculous! The earrings!"

"Shut up you bug! I will touch you and you'll join your cat in my pond! But before that, hand me your Miraculous!"

"NO! Let's fight!" Ladybug threw a punch here and there, Fleur de Lotus threw punches here and there.

"LUCKY CHARM!" She got a rope. "What am I supposed to do with a rope?!"

"Wow Ladybug, W-O-W. What's your plan with that huh? You're gonna whip me or something?" Fleur de Lotus said while mischievously smirking and giving off an evil laugh.

'Come on Ladybug, think THINK.' Fleur de Lotus was about to touch her but she was able to dodge it.

"What now Bugaboo?" Fleur de Lotus try to impersonate Chat Noir to mock Ladybug.

"Don't call me BUGABOO." Ladybug eyed for the chair, her yoyo, and her rope. "Now I have an idea." She smirked. She trapped Fleur de Lotus using the chair and tied her to it using the rope from her Lucky Charm. This immobilized Fleur de Lotus' arms, now she couldn't lay a finger on Ladybug.

"Hey, stupid bug! Let me go!" Fleur de Lotus kept moving but that wouldn't do anything to the rope.

Ladybug used her yoyo and broke the Lotus flower hair clip and the Akuma came out.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the Akuma using her yoyo, which turned it into a harmless white butterfly. Fleur de Lotus turned back into Lily. She threw her Lucky Charm up in the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything was going back to normal, Nino and Alya were freed for the water bubble they were trapped in, all the people who were turned into Lotus' went back to normal, and the water that was flooding the streets vanished. Chat Noir went back to normal. "Chat Noir!" Ladybug hugged him, Chat was shocked and just hugged her back.

"Thanks for bringing me back M'lady." Chat smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"Pound it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly does not approve of my work 😂


	8. Reasons

"Excuse me, are you okay? How do you feel?" Ladybug asked Lily.

"You were akumatized by Hawk Moth." Chat Noir said. Both Chat Noir and Ladybug thought the same thing, 'It's Lily...'

"Why do you think you got Akumatized?" Ladybug asked. "Is it because of Marinette? You mentioned several things about her while we were fighting."

"Oh, I did?" The shy red-head blushed. "I'm very sorry if I hurt both of you." "I honestly didn't know what I was thinking. I let my emotions take control of me again."

"Why? What did Marinette do to you? If I may ask." Ladybug displayed a soft smile. 'This could be a chance for me to make up for my foolishness for a girl who just really wanted to be friends with me.' "It's fine if you d-"

"It's because-" Lily didn't know what to say because she knew Ladybug was right, she doesn't know the side of Marinette. "I honestly don't know. You're right Ladybug, I don't even know the side of Marinette and I started to jump into conclusions. But what probably upset me was, she wasn't giving me a chance." The ring of Chat and the earrings of Ladybug started to blink.

"Well, maybe you could talk to Marinette, clear things out with her." Ladybug smiled. "Maybe she'll understand, just give her time." Ladybug put her hand on Lily's shoulders.

"You can count on me Ladybug and Chat Noir." Lily smiled. "Your earrings Ladybug, they're flashing."

"Yeah" Ladybug laughed. "It means we're about to transform, well, see you around! Bug out!" Ladybug yoyo-ed her way into the distance. Chat was mesmerized with the things that Ladybug said.

"Well, I guess I have to take you home." Chat said while scratching his head. "I forgive you for turning me into a flower." He said with a smirk. Chat Noir grabbed Lily and brought her home.

When the night arrived, Marinette laid on her bed thinking about the things Fleur de Lotus said about her. "I should've listened to Alya when she explained the side of Lily."

"Yeah, you should have." Said Tikki. "Now you have to talk to her tomorrow and explain."

"Yeah, your right there Tikki." Marinette sighed and dozed off.


	9. Nouveaux Amis!

It was a new day, Marinette wasn't really looking for it. "Marinette? Are you ready to confront Lily?" Tikki said smiling.

"Easier said than done, to be honest." "But I'll still do it because I said so." Marinette went to school feeling a bit nervous but determined to make things better with Lily.

"Hey, Marinette!" Said Adrien smiling. He started to walk towards Marinette.

"Wow Marinette, you're not freaking out." Tikki said teasing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Marinette started to freak out.

"Lily tells me she wants to talk to you." Adrien said. "She said after school, or it really depends on you." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'll just tlak- I mean talk to her after class -hehe-."

As the day went on, Nino, Alya, Adrien, and Lily were planning something. "He-hey guys, what are you doing?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, we're just planning for later, wanna come? We haven't told you yet because we're still planning." Lily said with a smile. Adrien was just smiling at Marinette the whole time. 

"Yeah, sure! I wouldn't bother!" This time, Marinette meant it. "Good job Marinette!" Tikki whispered. While walking back to class, Lily and Marinette were walking together. "By the way Lily, I'm sorry for the ways I was acting..."

"It's fine Marinette, people have their reasons." Lily smiled.

'How can she still smile?' "By the way Lily, I heard that you got Akumatized..."

"Yeah, that was a pretty scary experience." Lily nervously laughed. "There was something sweet though." Lily paused and glanced at the ceiling.

"What's so sweet about being Akumatized???"

"Chat Noir and Ladybug." "At some point, I was going to capture Ladybug but Chat protected her. It was so sweet." Marinette was disgusted by the things Lily said but she just smiled. "I honestly wish I had someone like Chat Noir. Like I wish I had a man who'd treat me like how Chat treats Ladybug." Lily smiled.

Marinette didn't know what to say. "Well, that will come soon." Is all she could say. But Lily did make a point when she mentioned Chat caring so much for Ladybug. "Yeah, Chat Noir is a pretty sweet guy."

"What makes you say that Marinette?" They both entered the classroom. Nino and Alya saw the two girls talking and they were happy for them.

"Honestly I don't know!" Marinette shrugged. "I just know I guess."

"Hey, Marinette!" Alya said. "Seems like you two are getting along already."

"Well yeah, we're pretty good already!" Lily said. "Yeah what she said!" Marinette laughed. "Okay, talk to you later Lily, class is about to start." They both waved at each other and went to their perspective seats.

"You guys good already?" Alya asked.

"Yeah we're good already, and I'm gonna join later!!" "We also already apologized and stuff and we explained each other's sides..."

"Did you tell her about Adrien and your undying love for him?"

"Huh?! NO! Not yet? I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell her that. But there is no point because she probably pointed it out already." Marinette sighed. "There's a perfect time for everything!" Marinette pointed out.

"Yeah like all the perfect timings you missed to tell Adrien your undying love for him." Alya smirked.

"ALYA!!"

"Hey girls! What are you guys talking about?" Adrien asked.

Marinette became red. "OHHH NOTHING."

"Yeah Adrien, totally nothing." Alya smirked. "Anyways Adrien, are you allowed to come later?"

"Yeah, my father allowed me." Adrien smiled. "Isn't that odd?"

"Well, I guess it's just your lucky day!" Nino said.

The day went on and they went out, all together and no one felt left out. Everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Thanks for today guys! I have to go because my parents are coming home early today!" Lily said. "Thank you for giving me a chance Marinette, goodbye guys!" Lily started to walk away.

"Hey girl, look at the character development!" Alya said. "What made you give her a chance?"

"As she said, everyone has their own reasons." Marinette smiled. "Well, I also have to go. I am pretty tired." Marinette gave off an awkward laugh. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow." She waved and started to walk away. "Hey, Marinette! Wait up! Lemme join you." Adrien said. Alya made awkward finger guns to Marinette and she turned red. "Let me walk you home, Marinette." Adrien gave her a soft smile.

"It was cool for you to patch things up with Lily. She really wanted to be friends with you but you kept pushing her away."

"Yeah, let's just not talk about what I did to her before -hehe- please?" "I have my personal reason why I done those, but I gave her a chance, so we're all happy now." Marinette forced the smile she gave Adrien because she knew the only reason why she was pushing Lily away was because of jealousy. 'Why am I even afraid of losing someone who isn't even mine?'

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien said scratching his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine -psh-." "Thanks for walking me home by the way." Marinette's face soften.

"Honestly, that was really cool, what you did. You gave her a second chance and all." "It's really nice having a friend like you." "It's not like every day, someone gives second chances and stuff." Adrien's face looked sad.

"Adrien.."

"..."

"Thanks for being there for me." "If you -uh- don't know, you're really important to me." Marinette gave off an awkward smile. "I'm also very glad to have a friend like you." 'Seriously Marinette, you're hurting your own feeling by calling Adrien your "friend". Smart move!' 'Well he only sees me as a friend anyway.' 'Why does the truth have to hurt.' "Well, I guess this is where we part." She smiled. "Thanks for walking with me -again, hehe."

"Yeah sure, no problem. See you tomorrow Marinette!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow...Adrien." She smiled.

She leaned towards Adrien and gave him a hug. "Thanks for being my friend." and they parted ways.

'Amazing Marinette, still hurting your own feelings.'

"Wow, good move Marinette, you didn't freak out! You even hugged him!" Tikki said.

"You have no idea how scary that was." Marinette sighed. "Well" Marinette paused. "Well, I guess some people are really meant to be just friends, but I want Adrien more than friends."

"Just remember Marinette" Tikki said. "There's a right time for everything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, for the people who read this, this is the end. Basically, this fanfic was like if I wrote an episode in MLB. This idea just came into my mind when I was about to sleep. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed my first MLB fanfic. This is available in Wattpad too! So yeah, bye!


End file.
